heniodziobekfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:CannoliCrusade
If title cards were not pictures of real nature "Pe-Choo!" - A zoom out of Wetbark lake with the title written on the lake. "The Spitting Tree" - The tree trunk covering up pretty much the whole screen, and the title written on it. "The Finger" - The finger rock filling up the whole screen with the title written like how Technobear wrote "TB iz hot". "The Negatives of Being Positively Charged" - The crystal ball showing the twins trying to get together, and break magnetism and the title written in yellow covering most of the crystal ball. "The rentl Bike" - The bike Foo is riding with the title written below the bike. "Anti-Valentine's Day" - The red card carved to a heart shape, and the title written on it in different writing. "Nightclub Night" - The Club Mulch sig, but instead of saying "Club Mulch" it says "Nightclub Night" "The Rebel" - The t-shirt Harvey wears, and the title written on the shirt. (Similar to Breadwinners episode "Adventures in Big Baby Bun Sitting") "Harvey's First Scar" - The back of Harvey's head being the title card with a bunch of scars making the title. "The Nature of Nature" - The entropy machine that has the episode title written on it. "A Tail of Les Squirrels" - Les Squirrels' tale with Fee holding it at one side, and Jjean Luc holding it on the other, and the title is on the tail. "Someone's Stealing my Stuff" - The title on a thought bubble of someone. "Comet Night?" - Just the night sky, and the title is written in blue. "Comet Night!" - Same thing as "Comet Night?", but the title is written in pink. "The Ghost Problem" - The lavender book with the title on it. "Princess is Better Than You" - One of Princess' award having the title on it. "The Almighty Foo" - The back of Foo's head being the title card with a lot of bugs forming the title. (Similar to "Harvey's First Scar") "Old-Fashioned Dade" - The sign of the festiva, but instead of it saying "Old-Fashoined Days" it says "Old-Fashioned Dade" "The Sleepover's Over" - The twins sleeping on their tree while it looks like Harvey is sneaking out, and the title on the sky. "Certified Babysitter" - The babysitter certification badge filling up most of the screen, with the egg as the remains, and the title is on the top and bottom of the badge, with the egg in the middle. "Fee's Haircut" - Tara's Hair Parlor sign, but instead of saying "Tara's Hair Parlor, it says "Fee's Haircut". "Harvey's Favorite Book" - A box with a bunch of detective dirk books in it, and the title is on the box. "Dad Band" - A band set with the title on the drums. "Foo's Panic Room" - Inside the box full of furberries, and the title is on the box. (Similar to Harvey's Favorite Book) "A Day of No To-Do" - Harvey holding a to-do list with the title written big, and filling the to-do list. "Recipe for Disaster" - An oven with the pot that is on fire at the top, also with Harvey reading the recipe, and the title is on the stove. "King of Pranks" - A plate with the peanut butter sandwich, and the title on the sandwich. "Randl's Scandl" - Randl's Rentls sign, but instead of it saying "Randl's Rentles" it says "Randl's Scandl" "Night Maid" - A bunch of cleaning supplies on the grass, and the title is on the spray. "Icky Chicky" - Chicky, with Foo riding on it and having fun, and Harvey trying to hang on, and the title is on Chicky. "Buds Before Studs" - Princess, and Claire and Fee fighting over Foo by playing Tug of war with him, and the title is on the grass. "Harvey Fights Kratz" - Harvey and Kratz looking at each other as if they are about to fight, and the title is between them. "Let Corn Maze... of DOOM!" - The corn maze forming the title. "Harvey Isn't Scary" - Around the fire wear the kids are, and the title is on it. "Yampions" - A sunset with the title on the lighter side. "Barkball" - The barkball goals with the title above them.